warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors cats elementary school
Squirrelflight: wake up sleepy head! Brambleclaw: good morning! Lionpaw: lemme sleep... Squirrelflight: I made you some mouse pancakes! Lionpaw: mouse pancakes?! Lionpaw: *runs to kitchen* Hollypaw: I'm first, you're second, and Jaypaw is third! Lionpaw: yeah, whatever, just give me some pancakes! Lionpaw: *gobbles up 4 pancakes* Hollypaw: save some for me! * Jaypaw enters kitchen* Jaypaw: and me! Brambleclaw: here's a math problem for your first day of 3rd grade! Hollypaw: bring it on! Brambleclaw: if mommy made 12 pancakes and you each get the same amount, how many do you each get? Jaypaw: 100! Brambleclaw: no, mommy only made 12 Jaypaw: tell her to make more, then! Brambleclaw: no, she only made 12, and she's not gonna make more. Hollypaw: fine, I'll have 12. Brambleclaw: no! You each get an equal amount! Hollypaw: so, we each get 12 pancakes? Lionpaw: *burps* Lionpaw: actually, I ate 8 pancakes... *urp* Brambleclaw: *slaps forehead and walks away* Squirrelflight: hurry up! We need to leave! Lionpaw: whatever *everyone gets in car* Squirrelflight: I'll be driving you to school, since your father has to get to work early. Lionpaw: mommy? Squirrelflight: yes? Lionpaw: cats can't drive. Squirrelflight: oh yeah... *crashes into school building* Squirrelflight: have a nice day at school, babies! Love you! Lionpaw Jaypaw and Hollypaw: bye mommy! *go to school* Hollypaw: I'm exited! Jaypaw: I'm nervous! Lionpaw: I'm tired... *yawns* Hollypaw: oh, here's our room! *all enter room* Sorreltail: hi, little kitties! I'm going to be your hunting teacher for the year! At the end of the day, you will go to your fighting teacher- Thornclaw. For right now, we will be doing D.E.A.R. Can anycat guess what that stands for? Dovepaw: Dumb Evil Amateur Rats? Sorreltail: No... *calls mental hospital* Foxpaw: Dreamy Edable Antelope Raid? Sorreltail: ??? Icepaw: Dead Meatball? Sorreltail: *takes asparin* Lionpaw: No! Wait! I've got it! I love you, DEAR Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw: teehee.�� Sorreltail: No!! Drop Everything And Run! Hollypaw: oh! I get it! You drop your body and run after a mouse! Sorreltail: FINALLY!!!! Sorreltail: so, we will do that later. For now, read quietly. Lionpaw: time to read! *opens book* Lionpaw: wait, I can't read! Hollypaw: I'm trying to read! Shut up! Lionpaw: Jaypaw! How do you read? Jaypaw: Some people are trying to read! Shush! Lionpaw: even Jaypaw can read! He's blind! Class: SSSHHHH!!!!!�� Lionpaw: wait.. That means I'm not a prophecy cat! NOOOOO! *Lionpaw's head explodes* Hollypaw: What a shame. Lionpaw is a prophecy cat. He just can't read. He's good at sports, though. Jaypaw: yes, and I can walk in people's dreams! Hollypaw: so that's why I dreamt that you threw up rainbows! Jaypaw: that's because of your MLP bedding! Hollypaw: then what am I good at? That means I'm not a prophecy cat, either! NOOO! * Hollypaw's head explodes* Dovepaw: and I'm always hearing things! HARHARHARHAR! *laughs like a creepy donkey* Jaypaw: I'm outta here! School is boring! *Jaypaw leaves* Sorreltail: I need a vacation! *goes to tropical paradise with Brackenfur* Intercom: This is your principal, Firestar. All you can eat is candy! There are no more rules here! Oh, and everybody is on the "F" honor role! ALL CATS: YAAAYYYYY!!!������������⛔���������� *everyday goes crazy* School: *KABOOM!* *school explodes* THE END! Tell me if you liked it in the comments! -Cocopelt101 Category:Spoof